


Success or Death

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Kara Danvers Ships Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lena/kara, Lesbian, Princess AU, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, eventual sanvers, maggie and alex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: This mission has two endings:success or deathFor Kara Danvers, it's preferably the first one.This mission could very well cost her and her loved ones dearly, but if they succeed the pay off will have been worth it all.Although completing the mission is easier in theory when it's kidnapping the princess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU where Kara, Alex, and Maggie are in a group of rebels trying to fight the crown for power. Their mission is to kidnap the princess and then take over to lead the country. 
> 
> Easier said then done.

Timing was everything.

If we didn't keep to specific time, our death would be upon us.

I'm sure the other 2/3 of my team were prepared for the worst, accepting the fact death might occur. Me?

I quite liked living. I liked submerging myself into books on a cozy night, fighting the confines of comforting sleep. I liked hearing the early songs of the birds whenever I awoke, or the hustle and bustle of the capital on the rare trips I visit. I loved the bitter but soothing coffee I always made sure to drink in the morning.

I quite enjoyed living and it's simplest, joyous activities it has to offer. So I wasn't particularly interested in dying.

Although, for my cause, it was something I had to expect. And as we rode silently down the winding back roads to the capital, I felt the need to prepare for death.

Our mission almost promised us death, but if we timed it correctly ,and if we had a bit of good luck of course, we might get away with the grandest of schemes.

Our major scheme was indeed probably one of the stupidest thing thought of.

Some people rob banks, start riots, even kill people. Us? We steal the princess, of course. And then we kill the Queen.  I'd like to imagine it's simpler, which in theory it is. Part one of our plan was atleast simple: 

1\. Sneak into Castle  
2\. Take princess  
3\. Go about our merry way

Although in hindsight nothing is just that easy, taking one of the most powerful people in modern day times in certainly not.

See after the third world war, billions upon billions lost a lot, including money. Now only the elite are left to rule, such as Lillian Luthor. Her family had decidedly taken over what used to be North America and used to rule those with care. This is until the King died of a heart attack. Lillian, after her husband died, solely started to rule as Queen. She weeded out those openly opposed her, sentencing them to either death or prison for treason. She had been killing off the poor in hopes of letting only the rich survive.

This is where we come in. I am apart of a trained assembly of agents who work together to stop her. Our plans are to steal the princess, and then lure Lillian into a trap to assainate her. See? Easy.

Thankfully Lex, the oldest son, had been banished long ago for speaking out against his mother. So that elimates the chances of him interfering. So once Lillian's out of power then my group comes in and takes control.

See? Piece of cake.

If the cake had been in the middle of the ocean.

With sharks swimming all around it.

Although it was too late for second guessing, I had to do this. I needed to do this.

I shifted my gaze to the front seat where my sister was sitting. She has her eyes softly trained on the girl next to her, Maggie, our third partner. I snorted to myself, recalling how often I witnessed the serious, bruting Alex Danvers send heart eyes to her crush.

It was almost a laughable situation really, we might have a chance of dying tonight and Alex , instead of worrying, is paying attention to her crush. Maggie, although, was completely unaware of the other girls gaze as her knuckles tightened around the wheel. Her eyes unmoving while staring straight ahead on the dark road in front of us.

I decided to break the tension.

"Can we play a game," I spoke while looking out the window. I seen Alex give me an disbelieving look.

"Kara there's a possible chance we might all die on the dangerous mission of our century, and you want to play a game?" She said.

I nodded which gave way to the following groans from my teammate.

"Sorry little Danvers, I don't think your sister is up for a game," Maggie teased, briefly looking at Alex.

Alex huffed and faced foward again. A beep signaled into our ear piece, alerting us of Winn's presence.

"Hello ladies," He spoke in such a friendly, pleasent way I almost forgot the prospect of our impending death, almost.

"Skip the pleasantries Winn, What do we do once we hit our mark?" Alex spoke without humor.

"Wow grouchy Danvers, Alright once you hit the mark Alex will take the sniper, helping clear anyone who might alert the guards. Kara, you and Maggie will go underground, through the passageway, and into the princess's chamber. Once there you take her and then boom we have ourselves a princess," Winn spoke, vioce full of confidence in his plan.

We shared a wary glance, opting for the fact it would be in fact more difficult then what we heard in the unworried tone of our teammate back at HQ. Admittedly he was allowed the prospect of confidence, he wasn't on the front lines.

"Alright Winn, We are approaching our drop off target. Stay alert for our call," Maggie spoke as she pulled over the car into an empty lot.

We got out of the car and huddled to the front. Alex gave me a comforting look as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Stay safe and we'll live to see tomorrow, alright?" She said as she hugged me. I spoke out a meek "I will" before Maggie spoke.

"Do I get a hug Ms. Danvers?" She poked Alex, teasingly.

"Bring me my sister back safe and I'll consider it," Alex spoke softly.

The unspoke words of "and you too" were words Alex couldn't bring herself to say. But everyone knew what she had meant.

"Have some faith in time Danvers, we'll come back safe," Maggie said, placing confidence in words she knew she shouldn't.

No one knew if we'd succeed, but hey what's the harm in believing we will?

We made our way across the back opening located near the castle as Alex took position with a particular dangerous looking sniper rifle. The first time she had ever shot it she claimed it her "baby". Which I'm now thankful for because that gun has saved our lives more times than I could count.

As soon as we were out of earshot of the other member's ear, I decided that of all times now would be a great time to have a lovely chat. As soon as we made it to the tunnels entrance, I brought up the topic.

"So, you and my sister huh?" I asked her, acting non-curious as possible. My words halted Maggie's action of trying to pick the lock on the back entrance of the tunnels as she looked at me.

"What," She asked me curiously as I turned away.

I simply shrugged and motioned for her to continue picking the lock. She then nodded and went back to work.

"I just thought you and her could make quite the couple," I cringed at how awkward I was making this conversation. I saw her eyebrow lift.

"That's kind of you Danvers, but even if there was something on my part your sister isn't one to bat for the same team," She let loose a chuckle. I quickly picked out the bitter tone of voice and smiled.

"I'm just saying, maybe give it a shot" I spoke, trying to subtly plant a seed of an idea in her head. She just nodded it off and pried the door open.

"After you , Little Danvers," Maggie spoke as I took the lead.

As we walked the narrow passage we called in Winn.

"Alright Winn, we're in," I spoke in a hushed tone.

"Alright you're going to walk about 40 feet and then you should see two paths dividing out," He spoke as the clicking from the keyboard on his desk clicked away.

Me and Maggie continued walking and upon the divide we received instructions to go right.

"Alright, up ahead you should be coming in a narrower corridor. After that you should enter a dark passageway leading into the princess's room. The guards should be in the process of changing shifts so you should be good," Winn spoke, a hint of nerves edging in his voice.

I suppose in that moment the actions of what were about to happened set into realization for me.

We are going to kidnap a princess.

Oh Rao , what have we gotten ourselves into?

Maggie and I made it to the corridor as I could feel my heartbeat take off. My palms started to sweat nervously the farther we got.

Maggie crept along the wall, silently scouting out any noises she might consider threatening.

Satisfied when she heard none, we made our way to the end of the passage to the door. Maggie quickly set to work picking the lock, fiddling with it as if she had been born with this skill. After a few minutes we heard a satisfying click and Maggie slowly pushed the door open.

At this point I was sure my heart was to rupture from the nerves mixed with the adrenaline rush I was currently having. We entered a fairly large bedroom as we quietly scouted for our target.

Panic set in as we realized she didn't lay in the bed, sleeping. Maggie gave me a look as I stared back at her, disbelieving what was happening.

Then we heard movement from my left and saw the bathroom door opening, a women emerging from it in the process of yawning.

My internal instincts came into play as I threw myself against her. Her body harshly hit the ground, efficiently knocking her out cold.

Maggie gave me a look of panic, the guards conversation could now be heard from outside. I gave her a simple shrug, heaving the girl into my arms as me and Maggie hurriedly made our way back out of the room. We stopped dead in our tracks as we heard the voices approaching the door, hands touching the handle briefly. 

 

Another guard must have spoke because there was a hesitant to open the door, and we took our chance. I laid the princess in her bed as Maggie and I ducked underneath to see the door creak open. We moderated our breathing as we heard the guards boots pace the room slowly. 

 

One guard laughed as he mocked his friend," I told ya no ones in here."

 

The guard let out a hum of disapproval as he checked what seemed to be the bathroom," No i heard it," He claimed confidently. 

 

His footsteps reached the bed as he bent down, his fingers barely grazing the underneath of the covers. His hand ready to jerk it back. Suddenly, a shout came from the other room as the two guards quickly made their way out and into the fray. 

 

Maggie and me took this time to exit out from under the bed, I took the women in my arms, and we bolted into the hidden passage way opening. 

We raced down the corridor, both of us with aching legs and pounding hearts. I managed to spare a glance at the women who was laying limp in my arms.

She had beautiful locks of hair and a pale complexion. Her face in a simple, relaxed look which made her all the more beautiful.

She was in fact a princess.

Releasing the fact I was carrying a passed out princess, I raced alongside Maggie until we had managed to find the end of the tunnel. We exited out quickly and found Alex waiting at the car.

We flung ourselves into the vehicle, and watched as Alex set to work, starting the car and driving off. Once we were far enough to simmer our panic Alex questioned us.

 

"How was it," She asked, relieved we had made it back.

I look down, embarrassed of what I had down. Instead I focused on the beautiful girl in the emerald dress, softly tracing her features.

"We had a bit of a problem, she was in the bathroom not her bed," Maggie responded to the question.

"So how'd you subdue her?" Alex asked incredulously.

Maggie smirked and gave me a look," Your sister tackled the almighty princess."

I felt a blush take over me and trained my gaze to the outside world surrounding us.

I heard Alex's chuckle of amusement as we spent the rest of the night in good spirited silence.

We chose to ignore all the work that had to be done now since we finished the mission. That could wait. Now I had been focusing my attention more to the pale, taller girl next to me.

Yes, the work could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONIGHTS EPISODE WAS INSANE! IM EXTREMELY PROUD OF THE WRITERS FOR STEPPING UP AND MAKING THIS EPISODE BOMB. I was so excited that i decided to upload a part two. I would really enjoy some suggestions at all on how to better my writing skills! If you have any tips please leave a comment and i hope you enjoy the chapter :)

See one thing I probably should have planned, most definitely should have, is for her to wake up before we arrived.

The first warning sign was the slight rustle from the girl laying in the back next to me.

Harmless right?

Next, groans were being emitted from her slightly opened mouth which i couldn't help but to focus on, forgetting the reason I looked.

Hey, she had some nice lips okay?

Lastly, I now witnessed her beautiful, emerald eyes for the first time.

First thought: DAMN, She's beautiful.

Second thought: DAMN can she scream loud.

  
Her piercing screeches filled the small car as Alex yanked the wheel, effectively spinning our car in multiple circles.

I was quick to reach over to subdue her when I felt a painful sensation on my hands, SHE WAS BITING ME!

I quickly abandoned my grip on her as I let loose a cry of pain. She then managed to open the door, running off.

In the middle of nowhere, at night.

I couldn't help but to laugh as I witnessed her slow, odd way of running as Alex glared at me, unamused.

I groaned, taking off after her until I was able to tackle her back to the ground. Maggie came over and managed to tie her struggling hands behind her back, but as soon as she had the woman had swung back her leg to hit Maggie so hard I cringed.

"Let go of me, I refuse to let you kidnap me," She weakly protested as I lifted her over my shoulder.

She refused? I had never been witness to someone refusing their own capture.

  
"Sorry princess, I'm not exactly able to follow your commands as before," I smirked, throwing her into the car. I put a little more force into it as I felt my hand throb from her bite. Her groan from the impact justified the leftover pain enough to where I was satisfied. She let out muffled protest as I got in behind her.

"Second time you've tackled the princess little Danvers, nice," Maggie spoke humorous . I bit back a laugh as Alex shot her a pointed look, and started driving again.

We made it back to HQ after another 30 minutes of silent driving, besides the muffled noises the woman refused to quick making.

I sighed, happily getting out and stretching my legs. I was giddy at the prospect of finally getting to rest but was cut off.

"Kara, take her to J'onn," Alex spoke as she and Maggie hurriedly made their way inside, eager to escape my protests.

"Alright princess, looks like it's my job to hand you over," I huffed out, grappling her legs and carrying her bridal style in my arms.

She thrashed but after I tightened my grip she finally submitted. I nodded in approval and made my way inside. As I walked through the hall, I saw many faces staring at me in shock. I then realized how strange this looked.

I was carrying a tied up princess in my arms.

Might have explained the looks, or they were just surprised we made it out alive.

Probably both.

  
I was finally greeted with the sight of J'onn and made my way over to him happily.

"One princess at your service," I smirked at him as he gave me an unimpressed look.

"Woah!" Winn exclaimed as he rushed over," That's the princess?"

His tone must've not contained enough enthusiasm as the woman huffed an annoyed breathe through her nose. J'onn ushered him away as he turned towards me.

"Take her to the cell, freshen her up, and then you can take the night off Kara," J'onn told me.

I nodded, eager to be free of this tiring shift. I carried the princess through the long, mostly empty hallways, seeing how it was well past midnight everyone had went to bed. Everyone eager for our next actions against the Queen.

I made my way to the guided security entrance at the end of the hallway and held my hand against the scanner. A satisfying 'click' emerged from the door as I pushed it opened. Admittedly this was the best place to store the princess seeing how J'onn, Maggie, Alex, and I were the only ones able to access it.

I unlocked the closest cell,  
putting her inside gently on the bed. I then proceeded to get the spare clothes off the shelf and lay them down next to her.

"Alright princess, if you promise to be good I'll undo these restraints. Deal?" I offered to her.

She hesitated, but nodded. I retrieved a knife from my pocket and unveiled the blade. I quickly swiped it down to cut the hand ties, and then moved to her feet.

Once I released her feet, she swung back, efficiently kneeing me in a place that if I was a guy I'd probably be sterile. I doubled over, gasping for air due to the pain. She rushed over to the locked cell door and tried to open it. She rattled the door harshly but it refused to give way.

I finally recovered myself , and a bit of my pride, and stood up.

"What the fuck??" I questioned her angrily.

She paid me no mind as she continued trying to open the door. I made my way over to her and tapped on her shoulder.

Mistake.

She swung around, bringing her fist with her, landing a well placed hit to my face. I clutched my face out of pain as I turned to face her.

"You are one feisty princess," I spoke, a bitter chuckle escaping my mouth.

I would not hit her back of course. One because it's extremely rude, and two because well she's the princess. I wish I spoke on her behalf as well as she tried landing another hit on me that I finally blocked.

"Excuse me princess, hi sorry. Um I've kinda had a long ass day, y'know kidnapping and what not, and I would really like it if you would simply change your damn clothes. That way I can leave and you can take your frustrations out on someone else. Deal?" I spoke harshly, honestly too tired to deal with the woman I had struggling in grasp.

I felt her protest weaken as she finally quit all together. I quickly pushed her towards the bed and made my way out of the cell. After I locked it, I was going to leave as i heard her speak again.

"You won't get away with this," She spoke weak, trying to lace her words with confidence she couldn't seem  
to find.

"Oh that is where you're wrong princess, I am fairly sure we will," I retort, giving her one last salute as I headed out the door.

  
That night I slept beautifully.

  
*Next Day*

I slammed my fist into the black punching bag infront  
of me, watching it shake from  
the force.

I was not in a good mood.

Don't get me wrong, I am most definitely not the grouchiest person, quite the opposite.

I am usually quite lovely.

Although today was different.   
My face and body ached with a mixture of last nights events and last nights hits I took from our newly acquired friend. Alex , who noticed my sour mood quite quickly, stared at me in amusement. I saw the humor filling her eyes.

"Say Kara, who gave you that nasty little bruise," She teased me, my punch to the bag had a little extra kick in it after that.

I let loose a few more until my time was up as we switched places, I gathered up my towel. As I wiped away the droplets of sweat, I answered her.

"Seems someone taught our princess a good right hook," I grumbled out. My frown deepening as Alex slipped out a chuckle.

I bit back a reply, my sister is usually stressed so its nice to have this type of contact. Even at me being the object of the jokes.

"Yeah, yeah just remember we are the ones who have to take care of her," I spoke as Alex took on a tensed stance.

"Why not some other crew," She spoke bitterly, releasing anger into her punches which have gotten harsher," I didn't sign up to be on babysitting duty."

"Well because we are the only ones best suited for the job," I spoke, distracted by an alarm on my phone.

"What is it," Alex questioned.

"I am afraid I have to cut this training session short, seems little miss princess needs to be fed," I spoke, rolling my eyes as amusement crept back onto the face of my sister.

"Duty calls," Alex smirks as I make sure to flip her off while walking away.

After collecting her food, I entered the small chamber. I take a slow paced walk to her cell and watch as she paces around in a frantic haze.I watch in amusement for a seconds and then clear my throat. All I receive is an icy glare back which causes my to frown.

"Not a good idea to be on bad terms with your food provider," I jokingly say, sliding the food tray into her cell.

"Excuse me for not liking the person who kidnapped me from my home," She bit back bitterly.

"Ouch, you should learn to forgive more. You're not pretty when your angry," I felt a smirk etched itself to my face after she sends me an incredulous look.

"Are you joking?" She asked, her tone expressing a repressed feeling of anger," You took me from my house."

I merely shrug at her statement, it wasn't as if she was wrong. We did in fact take her, from her home.

"I am the princess, you can't just take me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Oh but we did," I spoke, all in good humor of course. This proceeded to only fuel her anger.

"Why did you take me?" She asked, her tone demanding I answer.

"Ooh," I whistled," Can't answer that."

She looked a taken back," Then who are you?"

"Nope, I'm afraid I cannot tell you that either," I spoke as i watched her face contort to that of rage.

"Then what can you fucking tell me," She shouted, her tone embodying rage and hatred.

"It would be in your best interests to stay on my good side," I spoke, my voice lowering so that only coldness could be found. I was honestly over the babysitting job settled upon me and she wasn't making my life any easier.

My eyebrows raised challengingly as her mouth opened to reply.

"My mother will come for me," She spoke the words so soft, I almost didn't catch them.

"Looks like you have to convince yourself of that before you do me, princess," I replied as she caught my eye.

"You won't win whatever it is you think you will," She spoke with a bit more conviction.

"Oh we will win more than you could ever imagine princess, and the great thing?" I lowered my voice into a taunting whisper," No one will see us coming."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yet another update that took longer than probably needed but I usually can only write if I'm in a certain mindset so sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave comments if you liked something. Or if you didn't and wanted me to fix something. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Anyways here ya go. :)

The days following our intense exchanging of words were just that, intense.

Lena wasn't too kind to offer any type of communication whenever I made rounds to her cell. Maybe she was still upset about the cell, or the fact we kidnapped her.  
Or maybe she was still bitter over the fact the Queen hadn't sent a rescue team, or even alerted the public to her kidnapping.

The Queen hadn't made any statements, or even sent the castles men on a quest to find her. It was almost as if she didn't care as though the heir to the throne was taken.

I was making my daily rounds around, hoping to prolong my visit to our grumpy, captured princess.

  
I slid the tray into it's usual spot as I heard a shuffle across the cell.

"Princess, are you going to stay bitter forever?" I questioned her, lightening my tone. I pouted as she didn't even bother a glance at me.

I hated being ignored, especially by the pretty girl infront of me.

"At some point you have to talk," I said.

She turned towards me and gave me a harsh glare," What could you possibly want to discuss with your prisoner."

I frowned at her tone and also her choice of wording," It's not like you aren't treated better than most would after a kidnapping."

She huffed, turning back around as I sighed in defeat. I reaches around to grab my pack attached to my waist, rummaging around until i found the desired object.

I slid the book into the slot as curiosity washed over her body to look at it. I turned, leaving the cell and making my way to the large table.

The large table was used for meetings on our next plan of action we used often. J'onn , Winn, Alex, and Mon-El all were gathered around. As I joined them, I was quick to be thrown into debate.

"She hasn't released any statements after 5 days J'onn," Alex spoke, exhaustion clear in her voice.

"This isn't right, it is the princess! Why isn't she reacting?" J'onn spoke, his tone leaning more towards frustration than anything," Any signs yet Winn?"

"No sir, I've checked repeatedly and the Queen has not issued any statements or commands on the kidnapping," He said, immersed in his work of investigating for signs.

"She does care we stole the princess, right? Like, we stole the princess, and she isn't issuing any commands to retrieve her?" I ask, disbelieving what I was hearing.

"Yes, something is off," J'onn spoke.

"Maybe she just doesn't care, I mean they are Luthors after all," Mon-El shrugged it off.

  
"Anyways, what is our next form of action?" I questioned as Alex let out a sigh, ignoring Mon-El's previous statement.

"We have to ruffle her feathers, provoke her just enough to to get her into our grasp," Alex spoke," We hoped by taking the princess the panic would provide opportunity to strike the Queen, but to no avail."

I bit my lip, covering various ideas," Could we issue an attack on the castle? Due to our other forces causing havoc the kingdom may be weak."

Alex hesitated, responding to my idea," We would have no idea of their standing, our spies haven't been able to gather intel due to suspicions rising among the ranks."

I shrugged, the only answer I am able to provide is," Lena."

Alex looks at me, disbelief showing on her face," Kara, Lena wouldn't help us plot against her own family."

"She might if she knew her family has already gave up on her," I replied, Alex's face twisted into understanding and a brief flash of guilt," She could help us, I know she could."

Alex gave me a confirming nod as she spoke," Ask her tomorrow, We have a training session to attend."

I groaned loudly, trailing behind her towards the sparring room.   
  
"Hey Kara!" I heard as we were walking away. I grimaced as I turned to see Mon-El rushing up to us.

"Hey I haven't seen you around at all lately, how have you been," He greeted cheerfully.

"Oh you know.. out and about," I cringed at my awkward tone but he took no notice.

"So my offer for coffee still stands," He gave me a flirty smile as I gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah sure, but I'm kinda really busy with work at the moment," I spoke as I felt Alex shift beside me, begging me to leave.

"Oh," He spoke, a frown appearing," Maybe another time." We walked away as I let out a sigh.

"Why haven't you went out with him, he seems to really like you," Alex spoke curiously.

"He's just not my type," I fidgeted as we continued to walk in silence, the topic being dropped.

This was going to be a long day.

\-----

The following day I made way towards Lena's cell, hiding away the aching of my body with a wide grin.

I opened the door, looking to see if she was awake. I found her sitting, the book perched on the bed beside her.

"I hadn't given the thought you were into poetry," She spoke, swaying a disinterested tone.

I smiled at the thought of her willing to start a conversation," There are many things you wouldn't believe about me."

She scoffed and looked at me. "Now that you say that, I didn't peg you for a kidnapper. You are very tiny."

I sat in disbelief to her statement," I'll have you know, I can take down most of the men working here Princess."

She had the audacity to laugh.

"You look like a mere puppy," She spoke.

I frowned.

Kara Danvers was NOT a puppy.

"Whatever," I grumbled out," I'd like to ask you some questions if that is okay?"

She shrugged as I continued with her permission," Why wasn't your room more heavily guarded?"

Confusion took over her face as I decided to elaborate," You're the princess after all, plus the attacks rapidly more occurring. Shouldn't there be more security detail?"

She let an unamused chuckle escape her," The Princess is not the Queen by the castles concern."

"So you are saying your quarters are less guarded?" I said, forming different ideas around that fact.

Realization set in at my true intentions as she let out a glare," I will not help your little trip to the castle. Bad enough I'm here.Why would I want my mother dead?"

"I'm afraid the concern only is contributed on your behalf Princess." I spoke," But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Mother always did have a hard time concerning herself with others," She said bitterly.

"So why not help us," I urged her.

" As much as I would like to help, and I really would," She spoke, sarcasm lacing her tone," I'm afraid selling out my mother to her death is beyond the question."

I nodded, realizing this would be the most I'd receive out of her, yet.

"Goodnight Princess," I said, gently as if to ease her defensive attitude.

She merely nodded, turning back towards her cell wall solemnly.

I sighed, leaving the cell and making my way back when Alex stopped me.

"Find out anything?" She said, a hopeful note laced into her tone.

"The princess's cell isn't as heavily guarded as the Queen's, but that was the most I could get," I said frustrated.

Alex bit her lip, giving me a pleading look," Kara, we need more information if we want to attack. As of right now the Queen isn't showing out, but what if she gets tired of waiting? J'onn and I were talking and we decided that maybe you should get closer to Lena. Maybe try and befriend her so she gives more away?"

  
"You don't understand Alex, she'll barely even look at me," I said.

"Just give her time Kara, let her open up to you and trust you. It'll be over in no time." Alex said.

  
I felt the guilt rising, befriending the princess to use her? It didn't seem right, she seemed so sad and lonely...

But this was my job, the people's chance at a better life. I couldn't let my feelings ruin that.

"I'll do it," I spoke, soft and solemn.

I would inevitably regret my decision, such would cost me dearly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudes it's been so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know, it's been a while! I'm sooooo sorry actually about that! Literally was supposed to write this a long time ago but I'm sure it's fine! 
> 
> Would you rather long yet waited updates or short and fast updates?please let me know because that really helps me! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully I'll actually start writing more for this story and actually do something with it?

As the days passed onto the next, I decided on doing a kind act for our stubborn princess.

I searched the multitude of shelves in search of a book she might be interested in reading. I quickly traced delicately across a blue book, pulling it out to search the title. The book contained endless poems of such beauty and love.

I decided with a giddy smile this would be the book. I took an eager stroll to the secluded cell of the princess, happy to present her with the gift.

Alex spotted me from across the hallway as I sent her a wave, book clearly grasped in my hand. She sent me a curious wave before I dismissed her with my hand and continue on my way. I opened the door to find her with her back against the wall. 

"Hello princess, how was your day," I smiled at her as she sent me a glare.

"Still a bit hesitant I see," I chuckled as she turned her head away," What if I said I brought this fair maiden a gift."

She remained unmoving, but her tic of the jaw expressed her curiosity. I slid the book into the small slot and waited for her to pick it up. She examined the title and her cold gaze focused on mine, twitching to release the smile I was hiding. 

"I suppose a thanks if what you're angling for?" Her bored voice echoed.

I let loose a bit of laughter at her reaction and shook my head," No princess I'm afraid this is just a gift."

She turned away, a spark barely showing in her eyes," I very much doubt you're supposed to address a prisoner with this much favor," She muttered, a bitter tone etched into her speech.

"Despite the whole kidnapping thing, I am a very pleasant, happy person," I spoke, taking a seat on the floor as we sat in silence.

"She isn't looking for me, is she?" She said, breaking the heavy silence.

I drew intake of breathe as I raked my mind for ways to break the news.

"If you think my mother will care enough to risk her throne for me, I am afraid you are sadly mistaken," Lena said, smoothing out her outfit.

"What do you mean princess?" I pondered.

" She won't send for me, she won't make a deal to get me, and she certainly won't risk her safety long enough for you to kill her," Lena expressed harshly," She doesn't care about me, never has."

I felt my heart break for the broken girl before me.

"I for one think you'd be worth the effort," I gave her a soft smile.

She gave a scoff, and turned back towards the wall. Her hand barely grazing over the small  book I had placed into her cell.

"I am sorry," Lena admittedly, her tone sincere.

"For what?"

"That this revolution will soon end," Lena said," And you will not be a crowned victor."

I frowned deeply before making my way to the cell door, hesitating briefly.

"I'm sorry to," I spoke softly," About your mother."

She gave an acknowledging nod, and I walked out the door. My foot steps echoed through the hallway, I watched people milling around the headquarters as I walked.

Alex had taken up residency at the maps alongside Maggie, both studying intently. I walked up to them, smiling when Alex turned to me.

"Hello dear sister," I spoke," Please give me some wonderful news!"

Alex barely managed a grimace as my words reached her," I'm afraid we are a bit at a stand still. Our northern troops are gathering more followers, but the royal guards are quickly taking action against the rebellion."

Kara gnawed at her bottom lip," Still no intel from our spies?"

Alex shook her head," Lillian has been very secretive in any thing as of late, most likely because of Lena. She knows of someone's betrayal."

Kara sighed," I fear of what's to come of our fight."

Alex just stared at the board," We will stand. Stronger together, isn't it?"

"Stronger together indeed."

//


End file.
